Saving Gryndro
by Nepanone
Summary: Halleiyrah and Gryndro Mendren are father and daughter that are the only remaining elves of the race "Healing Elves". But when Gryndro is kidnapped by Uruk-Hai and orcs from the order of Saruman the White, Hally is determined to save him from being forced
1. Introduction

Saving Gryndro  
  
Hello! This is my, Kero's, Lord Of The Rings fic! (With some help from Blue Wolf Girl with some settings and the character Liyana) I hope you all enjoy reading it!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Summary: Halleiyrah and Gryndro Mendren are father and daughter and the only remaining elves of the race "Healing Elves". But when Hally finds out her father has been kinapped by Uruk-Hai and Orcs by the order of Saruman the White, she's determined to save him, with the help of archers Liyana and Legolas, from being forced to help heal Saruman's army. Can she, Liyana and Legolas save him on time, before darkness takes over?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"I've found 2 of the best available warriors and sent them here. I will send them on a mission, to find your kidnapped father."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Those lines, which was told by Elrond, is in our fic, Saving Gryndro. If you're interested, why not read it? Have fun!  
  
- Kero & Blue 


	2. Chapter One: Halleiyrah Mendren

Chapter One - Halleiyra Mendren  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
She woke up and stretched her arms to help her get out of bed. She yawned. She was still tired. 'It's no use going back to sleep!' she told herself. 'This alarm clock won't leave me alone!' she stared at the blue alarm clock sitting on the night table beside her. It was ringing. It wouldn't stop ringing until it was turned off. She pressed on a button on it. On top of that button, it said "Off". She got out of bed, opened her wardrobe and pulled out her clothes, a blue t-shirt with a pocket on the stomach area and a long blue skirt going down to her feet. She opened her night table drawer and searched inside it. She then took out a necklace from it. A gold- chained necklace with a strange-looking symbol made of a ruby hanging from it. The Mendren symbol. She put it around her neck and changed into her clothes. She then walked over to the mirror. She looked at herself. Her pointy ears and her soft, white face. Yes, Halleiyra Mendren is an elf!  
  
'I am officially, since yesterday, 2 925 years old.' She said to herself. 'I'm getting old!' Of course, this does seem VERY old in human years. But in elf years, it's not THAT old. She was still young, although getting older and older. She walked out of her room, through the hall and into the kitchen. "Father! I'm going outside!" she said. She started to open the door, and was still waiting for an answer. "Father?" she said. She turned around and looked in front of her. Nobody was there. Usually, her father would be sitting at the table, reading a book. He wasn't. Instead, there was a note. "I'm gone to see a friend." Halleiyra read aloud, "I'll be back in a few days." Halleiyra wasn't so happy. "He could of at least told it to me in person." She said. She then walked out of the door and out into the fresh air. "7:00 in the morning." She said under her breath. "Perfect time to climb!" Of course, before she walked outside she had put her jacket on. A very long jacket with long sleeves. It was navy blue and was attached at the top with a pin. The pin was a Mendren pin. It had a symbol made out ruby on it. A symbol identical to the one on her necklace. The jacket was big enough to cover her long, thick, reddish-brown hair.  
  
She finally reached the top of a slim, tall tree. Being an elf, she was light-weighted so she walked on smaller branches without a problem. She was in a forest. When she got to the top of the tree, she could see many other trees around her. She found a comfortable place to sit, and laid back. She closed her eyes. She couldn't help but fall asleep when everything was so quiet. But not too long after, her ears were twitching. She could hear something. She quickly woke up and looked around her. She climbed down a few lower branches. She could see an elf, running. Every so often, he would look behind him, as if something was supposed to be following him. 


	3. Chapter Two: Mendren Powers

Chapter Two - Mendren Powers  
  
************************************  
  
Halleiyra jumped off the tree, even though she was half way up it. She landed perfectly on her feet, and went to catch up with the elf. "Hello!" she said with a smile. She was now running beside him. He was ignoring her, still looking behind him. Halleiyra was looking at him. But when she decided to turn her head in front of her, about a meter ahead of the 2 was a tree. The elf was still looking behind him. She stepped in front of him, and he bumped into her. She held onto him so that he wouldn't fall. "Hello." She said once again. The elf was still trembling. He looked at her once, and turned back to look behind him. "H-h-h-h-h-i-i-i-i-i-i." He said, "H-h-h-h-h-elp me, young ch-child." He slowly started to close his eyes. Before they were completely closed, Hally shook him as hard as she could. "Wake up!" she said, "Don't fall asleep. In the condition you're in, the risk is too high. You may never wake up. Keep yourself awake!" The elf's eyes were now half open. "Are you hurt?" Hally continued. "N-n-n-n-n-n-o!" he said back. He was still trembling. "Then what's the matter with you!?" asked Hally, concerned. "O-o-o-o-rc!" he said, "No w-w-w-eapon! NEED WEAPON!" Hally lifted an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? There are no orcs in Rivendell!" she told the man. "But y-y-y-y-es! T-there is! It f- followed me. It f-followed me for d-d-days. No sleep. No s-stop. Run! RUN! M-must see E-elrond. Must." Hally finally believed him that there actually was an orc here, in Rivendell.  
  
She sat the elf down and placed him beside a tree. She looked around her. She looked back at the elf. He was once again closing his eyes. Now that Hally knew he wasn't hurt, and that nothing hit him in the head or anything of the sort, she left him alone. He hadn't slept for days! "Don't move." She said softly as she knelt down to the elf. But she heard something behind her. Something was there. She turned around quickly to find, not too far away from her, the hugest orc she had ever seen! It had many weapons, and he was covered with armour. She could see white smoke coming out of his nose when he breathed. 'This is not good!' she told herself. The orc took a step forward. Hally backed up, but could go not further without turning her back. The tree stopped her. The orc held up his bow and began to aim for her. There was no stopping him now. 'He's going to kill me!' were the only words that slipped into her mind. As he pulled the arrow back, she suddenly remembered something that could possibly save her life. She quickly reached into her jacket for one of the many pockets inside if and pulled out something. A ball. A very tiny, grey ball. No, not a ball to play with, but a magical little ball. She threw it at the arrow that had already been shot at her, but amazingly, she was quick enough to throw it before it hit her. The arrow went soaring backwards and bounced off the enormous orc's head. He was furious! She reached into the same pocket, pulled out another one of those tiny grey balls, and threw it once again, this time aiming for the orc. As huge and heavy and full of armour as he was, the orc fell backwards anyway, and onto his back. She then searched for another one of her pockets and this time pulled out a tiny red ball. She threw it at him. The orc wasn't ready for what was yet to come.  
  
Hally stood over the dead body of the orc. "I actually killed someone. Something. I regret it, but then again I am proud. I'm sure you have done far worse than I. I killed 1 person - or thing - but prevented many other deaths that would be if you had lived, and escaped. In other words, the good person wins." She told the orc, smiling. Yes, she was aware that he could not hear her. She then walked over to the ashes around him. She looked carefully at each of the spots where there were ashes. In one of them, she found 2 tiny, see-through balls. She picked them both up. As soon as they rolled into the palm of her hand, they each turned a different colour. One of them Navy blue and the other one red, like the one she had thrown to the orc. She then looked to the places where she had thrown the grey balls. She first remembered the arrow. In that place, she found 2 other see-through balls. Once again, at the touch of her hand, full of Mendren blood, they changed to colours. One changed Navy blue and the other grey. This repeated itself when she found 2 other balls in the place where she threw a grey ball at the orc itself. But a feeling suddenly came over her. She was forgetting something. 'Oh, the elf!' she told herself. She turned herself around and ran over to the tree she had laid him down beside. He was, indeed, still there, sleeping.  
  
She had walked about a mile when she got to Elrond's home. She had also been dragging a sleeping elf around with her. She climbed up stairs, and came to a door. She knocked on it. A tall elf with straight brown hair a little bit passed his shoulders opened the door. "A Mendren, are you?" he said with a small smile coming over his face. "Who is it that you bring?" "I do not know his name, Sir. erm, Master. erm, Lord. Elrond, Lord of Rivendell." Hally said, smiling nervously. "He came to Rivendell and brought an orc with him, a gigantic one at that. But not purposely, I assure you. He had been running away from him for days, without sleeping. When I found him he was very weak. He's been sleeping ever since. But he had told me, before he fell asleep, that he needed to see you. It must've been important, if he had run so long to find you." "And. What, exactly, happened to the orc? Or the "gigantic" orc? It's not still in Rivendell, is it?" asked Elrond. "No, Lord Elrond, I defeated it. I. killed it." Replied Hally. Elrond stared at her for a moment, and then smiled. "I never did doubt the powers of the Healing Elves, like yourself. I will take care of the elf now. Thank you for bringing him over." Said Elrond. He smiled once again and closed the door, after taking the elf Hally had brought with her. She walked back to her house, because now the sun was falling. She was glad to have spoken to Lord Elrond, and so she walked with pride. 


	4. Chapter Three: Meldir

Chapter Three - Meldir  
  
The previous night, just as Hally came home, she had immediately fallen asleep on her bed. She was exhausted from walking so far, from the woods nearby her home to the Lord of Rivendell's home, and then of course walking back. She woke up very late that morning, despite the harsh ringing of her hectic alarm clock. Finally, after hours, she woke up, since she finally heard the alarm clock. She smashed the off button once again and grumbled. "You're always waking me up! Always, at the same time of day, 6:30 in the morning, but you never leave me alone. Why!?" she said. She was so tired, that she actually expected an answer from the alarm clock. But she then opened her eyes wider and stared at the alarm clock. It wasn't 6:30, it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon! "Oh." said Hally, "I guess I wasn't really listening." she then pulled out her clothes, the same ones as the day before, only clean, and washed. She then did once again the same thing as she had the day before. She took the same gold-chained necklace with the same strange symbol dangling from it. Doing this had become a habit to her. She did it every morning when she woke up. She then slipped on her clothes, and went to the kitchen. She headed for the door and began to open it, "Dad, I'm going outside!" she said. She waited for an answer, but still none. "Urgh." She complained. 'I was hoping he'd be back by today! But I guess when he says, "I'll be back in a few days", he means it.' She thought.  
  
She was just about to escape the house when the phone rang. She raised an eyebrow. The phone rarely ever rang! She walked over to it, and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked the person on the other end of it. "Hello, Halleiyra. This is Elrond." Said that person. "O-oh!" Halleiyra replied, "It's a pleasure to be talking to you, Lord Elrond. But what do you ask of me?" "I only ask one thing of you, Halleiyra Mendren. I am asking you to come to my home. There is something important a certain elf should mention to you. If you have already gone outside, you would've noticed a pony on your porch. I had been calling you all morning to get you to come here. I will ask you to ride the pony as fast as you can. This is very important." Said Elrond. "Yes, Lord Elrond, I will be there in about a 20 minutes!" she said and she then hung the phone up. 'I wonder what is so important? Which elf is it that needs to talk to me? I guess I should hurry, if I want to find out.' Hally was saying to herself. She got outside - but before that, she had of course put her big Navy blue jacket on - and hopped on the small brown-coloured pony.  
  
Finally, after 20 long minutes of riding the pony, she had finally arrived at Elrond's home. She climbed off the pony, who left out of site just as soon, and climbed, as she did the evening before, up the stairs to the door. She knocked. Elrond came to the door "Hello, Lord El- " began Hally, but Elrond quickly pulled her in. "This must be done fast, because I have already given invitations, and you need to get some sleep." "Invitations to what?" asked Hally, "A celebration?" "No. Nothing close." Replied Elrond quickly, "I will lead you to my Living room, please sit down with Meldir - he's you're father's friend. He will explain to you what is happening." Hally obeyed the Lord. She followed him to the Living room and sat on the couch. Sitting beside her was the elf she had saved yesterday. "Are you Meldir?" she asked him. The elf looked at her. He looked a lot better than he did yesterday. "Yes I am. And who are you?" he replied. "I'm Halleiyra Mendren. It's a pleasure to meet you. Lord Elrond says that you're a friend of my father's! Would you happen to have seen him, back at your home? He mentioned he would be visiting one of his friends and -- " she watched as the elf shivered. "Yes." He said staring at the ground, "I am Gryndro's friend." He then looked up at her, "He told me he would be coming to visit me. He left that night, and started his journey to my home, a home that is placed only a few miles away from the Misty Mountains. The road was not supposed to be dangerous. In fact, we had carefully planned it not to be. He came on a horse. He said that he owned it." Hally did remember that they owned a horse. It was in the backyard of their home, but when she had realized it was gone, she knew that it must've been her father who took it. Meldir continued his story, "He was in sight, that same night. I could see him, from far away. I started to yell to him, giving him a simple warm 'hello'. He rode awfully fast, to get to my house on the same night as he left! I was more than happy to see him. We were only so far away from each other, I was running at him and his horse to greet him." Meldir started to tremble as tears ran down his face, "But we did not get one single hug! Not one! For the orcs came, some bigger than others. They took him. They grabbed him off his horse and ran away with him! I could not go after him! They sent one of their big orcs to follow me. 'Kill him!' I heard them say, 'KILL HIM!'" The elf was now trembling and sobbing like Hally had never seen anyone do. Him and Gryndro must have been very good friends. But Hally had never met him, and neither has Meldir met her. "I ran away from it, into my home, but it followed me. It aimed at me with its bow and arrow, but failed to hit me. I wished it would've given up then and there, but it was dumb of me to even imagine that happening!" he said.  
  
He finally finished his story. He ran away from the orc without any sleep, but even the orc stopped to rest once. That was his chance to get away. But the orcs' noses are too clever, therefore the orc found him again. That was when Hally found him. Hally knew the story from there. She tried to keep herself from crying. She imagined her father being taken away by the orcs. But she suddenly had a question, " Did - did they kill him?" she asked Meldir. She knew that it would be painful for him to answer her if the answer was yes, but she needed to know. Meldir wiped his tears and took a deep breath. "No," he said, "They simply took him away. They must've found he had some use, in the lands of Mordor, for that is where I am certain they are taking him to!" Hally sighed in relief. She was happy to know her father wasn't dead. "Lord Elrond, I must -- " "I've found 2 of the best available warriors, and sent them here. I will send them on a mission, to find your kidnapped father." "But Lord - um, can I just call you Elrond? (Elrond nodded) OK, thank you. Elrond, I can't let two complete strangers rescue my father alone! I mean, I don't know if they'll get scared and back out of it, or give up because their legs are tired, or even get killed because they're too weak! Not only would that be unfortunate for them and their friends and family, but my father would still be out there! And I would rather continue to walk in their path when they fail than retrace their path all over again, if I was to leave when I hear they have failed. I want to come with them. I want to help!" Elrond raised an eyebrow "But you have never had any experience. erm. fighting." He reminded Hally, "I don't care about that! I have weapons, and I know what they do. I only have to practice my speed, aim and agility. I will learn such things during the journey, but while I don't know how exactly to fight, I'll have the warriors to protect me. And I'll trust them to. If they are so good, then they should. I am going, and I'm not changing my mind!" Elrond smiled, "Very well! You shall keep young archers and great warriors, Legolas and Liyana company, and you shall help them in times of despair. Not only that, but your healing powers shall do them good. It may be the first time you ever use them, but I am sure you have been told how to." "I have!" replied Hally. "Then I will see you again, tomorrow morning, when Legolas and Liyana arrive. You sleep here, at my home," said Elrond, escorting her to her room, "I believe you have your weapons with you!" He pointed at her jacket. Indeed, her weapons were inside it. Her small balls were her weapons. They were tiny, but powerful.  
  
Hally fell asleep that night both excited and frightened. 


End file.
